


'i'm not a hugger'

by popsyrocks



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsyrocks/pseuds/popsyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fic about Rick Flag and Floyd Lawton <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	'i'm not a hugger'

You know Rick Flag and Deadshot? Well...

 

*whispers*

They're in love like in a super gay way

Rick totally visits Zoe (Floyd's daughter) every week and tells her stories about how great her father is and what a good man he is

Also when the squad isn't looking Floyd totally dives on Rick to give him a hug they accidentally ;) kiss because of this

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Anyways yeah Rick + Floyd Forever

**Author's Note:**

> [by lukeskyboy on tumblr](lukeskyboy.tumblr.com)
> 
> maybe one day i'll write something proper for them


End file.
